


Summer of Euphoria

by parkersfull



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Europe, F/M, Fluff, Future Angst, Future Romance, I don’t know what else to tag, M/M, Summer trip, Switzerland, They’re in high school, Tyrus - Freeform, bex and bowie appear, muffy but really minor, soft, tyrus centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersfull/pseuds/parkersfull
Summary: School was over, summer had started, and it was now time for some of Jefferson’s High School students to depart for Europe. Everyone is excited to spend two weeks in Switzerland, surrounded by one another’s company. T.J. Kippen, a boy who Cyrus Goodman has only talked to once before, joins the trip overseas. Perhaps this trip will form a strong friendship between the two boys, and, maybe even something more that neither two boys imagined.





	Summer of Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic um I hope I know what I’m doing, we’ll see how far this goes idk yet laid ease!:))   
> *UPDATE* Sorry Im making a slight change, Im making Cyrus a sophomore, making T.J. a Junior. I think it’d make more sense oops!

“Please watch your step as you board the plane, and if you have any trouble finding your appropriate seat, kindly ask for help!” “Remember, carry-ons MUST be placed in the overhead bins!”

Buffy Driscoll, who purposely muted the flight attendants, was tugging Cyrus’ blue backpack strap anxiously, whispering, “Cyrus, where are you sitting, again!?”

“Careful, Buffy! I just received this backpack a few days ago, but let me check about my seat.” He looked down at his boarding pass,  _ 015C,  _ it read. “I guess I’m in seat 015C.”

“Damn it, I really thought we were going to sit in the middle section, there’s four seats, which would have been perfect for us.” Buffy grew very disappointed. “You, Andi, Marty, and me, that’s how I imagined it,” she complained, gradually crescendoing her voice. Unfortunately, Jonah couldn’t make it to the trip because he had a major family emergency back at home that needed to be taken care of.

Cyrus looked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, attempting to cheer her up, “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure i’ll be fine, it’s not the end of the world, Buffy, and besides, maybe I’ll get a window seat.” He gave her a smirk, in which Buffy playfully rolled her eyes, finally sitting in her designated seat.

Cyrus, now standing one row behind Buffy, Andi, and Marty, at last found his seat. His seat happened to be a two-seater, right next to a boy that looked strangely familiar. ‘ _ I swear I’ve seen him before,’  _ he thought to himself. 

Of course he’s seen him before, the last time they saw each other, or even spoke to one another for that matter, was a few weeks back at Jefferson High School. 

                         ****

Cyrus had been struggling to finally devour a delicious chocolate chocolate chip muffin at lunch, and with the line being so long, by the time he was next, they unfortunately ran out. He gave up, thinking he would never hold one in his hands ever again- that is, until a tall boy, one year above Cyrus (Cyrus being a sophomore), gave Cyrus a turn of events. Gently, T.J. grabbed Cyrus’ shoulders and trudged him along, passing, what seemed like, an endless amount of people in front of him. “Watch it, he’s with me,” said T.J. defensively, signaling Cyrus to grab the last muffin. With that, Cyrus confusingly went up to the muffin, snatched it quickly, and walked back to his table.  _ 'Why in the world did T.J. Kippen, the most popular boy in school, help me’ _ thought Cyrus. As he passed T.J., he stopped, saying “Thank you, but you didn’t need to do that.” T.J. looked at him, almost skimming the other boy’s face completely. A smile almost appeared on his face before he then responded saying, “You’re welcome, enjoy that muffin” and jogged away back to his table. 

                          ****

T.J., now beside Cyrus, is sitting on the outside of the two-seater, leaving the window seat for Cyrus. He has his white headphones on, and it looks like he’s reading through his social media.

“Um, excuse me, sorry,” is all Cyrus said as he struggled to get past T.J., finally slipping into his seat. T.J. faced to his left, quickly giving Cyrus a smile. Cyrus returned the smile, and T.J. returned to his iPhone. He carefully took his headphones off. The flight attendants asked for everyone’s attention, stating that the plane was now ready to take off.

Cyrus was used to traveling by plane, he and his family always went on trips when they had the chance, so as the plane started moving upward into the sky, he didn’t feel scared, and his stomach didn’t do that thing it does to other people. He looked at T.J., and he could immediately tell that this was  _ his _ first time on a plane, because he seemed, shockingly, scared. Ok, that was a lie, he didn’t look completely scared, more-so nervous. His left leg was bouncing up and down, so Cyrus, being the sympathetic boy he is, put a hand close to his knee, saying “Don’t worry, we’re fine.” 

T.J. looked at where Cyrus’ hand was, stopped bouncing his leg, and then looked at Cyrus. “Thanks, this is clearly my first time on a plane, I didn’t even realize my leg was going crazy.” Cyrus gave out a soft laugh, and that made T.J. plant a small smile on his face. The plane was now fully up in the air.

“You’re T.J., right?” Cyrus asked without hesitating. T.J. immediately replied, “Yeah, and you are…?” “Cyrus, Cyrus Goodman.” With that, the two boys shook hands.  _ ‘Very soft’,  _ thought Cyrus. It was strange, Cyrus didn’t want to let go of his hand, but he realized how weird that would have been, so he let go.  _ ‘One more second,’  _ thought T.J. For the next few minutes they talked about their interests, nothing dramatic, then they grew silent again. Cyrus wanted to bring up the muffin incident that happened, but no words appeared.

It had been two hours that had passed on the plane. They had about 12 more hours until they arrived at the airport in Switzerland. Everyone on the plane had just finished eating a snack that the flight attendants provided, and some students went to the bathroom. Cyrus looked through the crack in the seats in front of him, trying to see Buffy, Marty, or Andi, but he couldn’t.  _ ‘This sucks, I already miss seeing their faces.’  _

Cyrus looked through his computer, read a bit of news, ate some more, texted the ghc group chat, then grew bored and tired. Cyrus peered through the window, noticing that it was dark outside. Everyone noticed too, so they thought this would be the perfect time to rest their eyes. Cyrus did just that. Before he knew it, he was knocked out, and he forgot to use his pillow, so his head was swaying left to right, until it was finally placed on T.J.’s shoulder. T.J. immediately took notice, but he didn’t mind at all. He looked at his adorable, brown locks, then his closed eyes, then his slightly parted lips.  _ ‘Why does he have to look like that, so perfect’  _ thought T.J.  _ ‘No, stop that, why am I thinking this, I don’t like him like that, we’ve talked only, like, twice now anyway, and there was no way he’d like me like that.’  _ T.J. sighed, then closed his eyes, too.

                         ****

After what seemed like forever, the students finally arrived at the airport. They took all their belongings and hopped onto their tour bus. It was really wide, with huge windows so everyone could look at the magnificent buildings, and old castles, occasionally. They stopped at a fast food place, quickly ate their food, then left for the place they were staying at. They arrived near a beachy area, and it looked like there was a row of really nice teak-made bungalows greeting them. Everyone got off the bus, thanking the driver.

“Wait, is this where we’re staying!?” exclaimed Andi. Bex looked at her, a huge smile plastered on her face, “Of course, I didn’t want to say anything until we arrived, ya know, I love surprising people, and I actually managed to keep it a secret, for the first time!” Bex is the groups’ guardian during the trip, she can manage to watch them, with the help of, you guessed it, Bowie. 

“Wow, this place looks very beautiful, I can’t believe this is where we’re going to spend the next two weeks, it seems like a dream,” said Buffy in awe as she gently elbowed Marty. “It’s all to yourselves for two weeks, too, no one else but us,” added Bowie, showing off. 

Several feet away sits the blue ocean. Beside all the bungalows, spotted are several restaurants, a few small shops covered in colorful lights, a volleyball net, a tennis court, and a bright bar, which Bex said to stay away from.

Cyrus couldn’t believe it, this was so amazing. He looked at T.J. who was also staring at the numerous bungalows, and he looked pretty damn impressed. “So Bex, can we room with whoever we want, or are they already assigned?” Asked Cyrus. T.J. hated that he had to ask, because if everyone got to choose their roommates, he would probably have a bungalow to himself. Not that he didn’t mind staying in one alone, but he didn’t want to get bored, and besides, he wanted to feel involved. 

“Well..I don’t really mind if you guys choose your roomates, but I’d like it if we roomed two people per bungalow,” stated Bex, with serious tone. Bowie butted in, “She’s right, I mean we get these bungalows to ourselves, so take advantage of it, there are so many.” Andi already knew that Buffy and Marty would room together, I mean, they are dating, so she looked over at Amber, and smiled widely at her. “Wanna room together, it’ll be fun!?” Amber shrieked with excitement, she was thrilled that Andi asked her to be her roommate, “Definitely, I was hoping you would ask.”

Buffy looked over at Cyrus and said, “Cyrus, I’m sorry, I really wish you could room with us.. I hate this rule, but Marty really wants to room with me and we really want to spend some time together. Maybe we can plead Bex to let you room with us, too?” 

“Nah, I’ll figure it out, I don’t want to get in between you and Marty, don’t worry, I’ll manage.” Cyrus handed Buffy a warm smile, patting her back, then pushing her towards Marty. “Go on, we’ll only be a bungalow away.” With that, Buffy apologetically smiled, and held Marty’s hand as they walked to their bungalow.

As the rest of the other students found a partner to room with, Cyrus and T.J. were left. Cyrus looked over at T.J. and asked, “Hey, um, do you maybe... wanna, I don’t know-,” Before Cyrus could finish his question, T.J. gave a small laugh and said, “Sure, I’ll be more than glad to room with you.” Cyrus sighed relievingly, smiling gently to T.J. as they both walked towards their bungalow. Bex and Bowie, satisfied that everyone had found their roomate, headed towards their own bungalow. 

As T.J. and Cyrus walked to their bungalow, they could see that the paths leading to each one had bright, yellow lights decorated all around.  _ ‘This is so beautiful, I’m so glad to be here,’  _ thought T.J. Cyrus was walking so close to T.J. that their hands touched at one moment.

They reached the steps up the bungalow, and T.J. went in first, followed by Cyrus. The two boys are greeted with two queen beds, a ceiling fan, a small fridge, a rather fancy-looking couch, a nice flat screen TV, two small nightstands, and one desk with a lamp mounted over it. A bathroom was displayed to the right. Everything looked really comfortable. 

“Damn, this is really nice, huh,” said T.J. as he placed his belongings on the bed to the left. “Yeah, it is, I’m surprised they let us stay here, I was expecting some lame-ass hotel,” Cyrus responded, surprised. T.J. laughed at that, and Cyrus finally took notice of his dimples that formed in front of his very own eyes. Cyrus was suddenly drowned in his dimples.  _ ‘His dimples, god they are cute- wait- no, they’re not cute-whatever, they ARE cute.’  _ Cyrus was distracted, frozen, he was looking at T.J. for too long, and T.J. noticed, “What?” Cyrus shook his head, “Oh, sorry, it’s nothing.”  _ ‘It can’t be nothing’  _ thought T.J.

With that, Cyrus cleared his throat and placed his belongings on his own bed to the right, leaving his suitcase on the ground next to the bed. T.J. walked over to the back slide-doors and stepped onto the deck. “Whoa, Cyrus check this out.” Ahead of them was a palm-fringed swimming pool and a hammock just beside the pool. A few tables were scattered as well. Cyrus peered outside, saying, “Oh my gosh, I’m gonna step back inside before I throw up, this is too much!” With the sun being down and the moon over their heads, the lights around their bungalow illuminated greatly. They both stepped back inside to the bungalow. 

“Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower,” said T.J. while looking through his suitcase. Cyrus nodded his head, then plopped onto his bed, waiting for his turn to use the bathroom. While Cyrus waited, he texted the ghc group chat informing them with who he was rooming with, and that everything was going fine. Within 20 minutes or less, T.J. was out. “You can use it now.” T.J.’s hair was messily wet, his towel hanging around his neck. He was wearing a gray shirt and red basketball shorts. Cyrus thought he looked pretty cute. Cyrus got up and walked over to the bathroom. After he finished, he walked over to his bed, getting ready to sleep. T.J. glanced at the clock on one of the nightstands,  _ ‘11:30’.  _ It wasn’t necessarily late to him, but he knew that they had to get up really early in the morning, so he reached over and turned off the two lamps on the stands. 

“Goodnight, T.J.” said Cyrus tiredly. “Goodnight, Cy.” ‘ _ He gave me a nickname, oh my god,’  _ thought Cyrus. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also follow me on twitter @parkersfull :) I’ll update on there!


End file.
